


I like the way it hurts

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Peraltiago, Tumblr Prompt, a light smattering of Peraltiago smut, argument turning into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: “You never gave me the chance!”  Letting out a frustrated growl, Amy reaches forward, grabbing Jake by the tie and yanking his mouth towards hers.He’s surprised by the sudden change of pace but only hesitates for a moment before pushing right back, teeth clashing as their tongues duel, fighting for dominance.  Her left hand is still wrapped around his tie and she uses it to pull him even closer, right hand heading straight for his hair and tugging with just the right amount of pressure.





	I like the way it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is another response to a tumblr prompt, this one being: _Argument leading to kissing/sex_
> 
> Basically the kind of hot angry hate sex we all know they have when their day is not so great.

**I like the way it hurts**

 

The day had held such promise when Jake and Amy had walked out their front door that morning. Amy had been clutching two reusable coffee cups filled with precious homemade caffeine (because this way they were saving the planet _and_ saving money, she’d stated with pride the first time they used them), her body turned away from Jake as he’d locked up. His hand had slid over her waist briefly, wandering dangerously low before leaning in to drop a gentle kiss to her neck, and when she’d looked over at him in mock indignation he’d thrown her a wink, grabbing one of the cups of java. 

Their laughter had bounced off the staircase as they’d made their way down to the car, neither of them aware of what the day had in store for them.

Fast forward to this evening, their angry steps heavy against the wooden planks as both face resolutely forward. Both were waiting for the other to throw the first grenade, and the tension between them was palpable.

Jake waits until they’re crossing the landing to their apartment before taking the first shot. “All I’m saying Amy, is that Boyle and I had been working that case for weeks before you came along. There were things that we knew that couldn’t be contained to some dumb report. You should have taken my opinions on board.”

“I’m a Sergeant, Jacob.” If he was going to full-name her, then she was going to do the same.  
“Sometimes, there is information that I am privy to, that I cannot disclose to you. You _know_ that. And despite that, you went against me.”

Two of Amy’s uniformed patrol officers had been conducting a routine walk by today when they had noticed two familiar faces walk into an unmarked building. Chaze Wagner and Tyler Melton - the two men currently on the APB for their alleged involvement in seven robberies, five assaults, two counts of drug trafficking, and a partridge in a pear tree. To put it simply, they were Not Good News, and their location had been reported through to Amy without haste.

Under her direction they had run surveillance on the building, holding until further instruction; while Amy, knowing that Jake and Charles had been working on a case involving these two, had headed straight to them for the update. 

Having come out of a meeting with higher-ups earlier that day, Amy had shouted clear instructions as they suited up: for them to hold their positions with the patrol officers on scene until the ESU had arrived. Given the location, there was the ever present danger of civilians being involved; and it had come to her attention that Wagner and Melton were working under the hand of D’Antonio (a _much_ bigger fish), and if they played their cards right they just might walk away with all three. 

To his credit, Jake had followed instruction without question. Until, that is, he saw another man - someone that he and Boyle only knew to be a man named Andrews, enter the building. Someone that, in his eyes, was the worst of the lot, and before he remembered that he was NOT on point, he had been running into the building, gun raised and shouting out instructions.

If he had _waited_ , if he had explained what he had seen, then maybe Amy would have had the chance to tell him what _she_ knew. That Andrews was FBI running undercover, and that his links to the majority of the crimes had been deliberate.

But he hadn’t listened, and had dove head first into the fray, and under Amy’s shout the squad had followed. The resulting altercation had left Andrews in hospital with a gunshot wound to the shoulder - struck by the men he had been deceiving - Wagner and Melton in custody; her officers limping back to the station with varying injuries, and D’Antonio still at large. It was a semi-successful operation, that could have been far better, and the result had left Amy seething.

Needless to say, things had been very tense back at the precinct as Jake and Charles processed the paperwork on the two arrests.

“On paper, Andrews was bad news, Amy. The things that our sources had told us he’d been involved in ran longer than what the other two had done, put together. He was incredibly good at getting away when things take a turn, and there was no way I was going to let him do it again.”

Yanking her key out of the lock, Amy shoved the door open and waited for Jake to walk through before slamming it behind him. “Yet another reason to fill out your paperwork properly, Detective! If all of that had been ‘on paper’, like you say, then you would have been told about Andrews’ involvement in the operation. And then _maybe_ you wouldn’t have run in there, guns blazing, and two of my officers wouldn’t be on medical leave right now! Not to mention all that undercover work, that has now gone up in flames!”

“Well, you should have TOLD me that!”

“You never gave me the chance!” Letting out a frustrated growl, Amy reaches forward, grabbing Jake by the tie and yanking his mouth towards hers. He’s surprised by the sudden change of pace but only hesitates for a moment before pushing right back, teeth clashing as their tongues duel, fighting for dominance. Her left hand is still wrapped around his tie and she uses it to pull him even closer, right hand heading straight for his hair and tugging with just the right amount of pressure. 

He pulls away with a gasp, hands gripping both of her upper arms as he stares down at her, jaw set in anger and eyebrows knitting together. 

She wasn’t ready for the kiss to end, and she wasn’t interested in talking right now. She lets go of his tie in favour of slapping him against the chest - not hard enough to hurt but enough to let him know that _she_ was hurting. He pulls back slightly, frustrated, but does nothing. Not that she needed to be concerned. Jake would never hit her. He glares back at her, and she hits him again with less force. 

He picks up on her cue, and before another thought can be made Jake has dropped his grip on her arms, grabbing her wrists and pushing them upwards until they’re above her head, pressing into the door. He’s pinned her there, hips holding her into place as she cranes her neck forward, desperate for another kiss. There is no hesitation, and they sigh into each other’s mouths as their lips move. 

One hand still gripping her contained wrists, Jake uses his other to roam Amy’s body, hand heavy as he follows the curves he knows so well. Her belt, heavy with equipment, falls to the floor with a _clunk_ , and her regulation navy blue pants soon follow. Having half a mind to quickly push off her work boots, Amy takes the opportunity to kick her pants across the living room, moaning into Jake’s mouth as his hand grips her thigh, pulling her closer to him. 

His hands are in her underwear within seconds, deft fingers working her up the way only her husband has ever done, and Amy finds herself pulling against the restraint of Jake’s wrist around hers, desperate to wrap herself around him completely. He tightens the grip in response, and she waits until he’s pulling back from their kiss to bite his lower lip in retaliation.

His eyes flash as she pulls away with a satisfied smirk, and he releases her grip before yanking at her blouse, buttons bouncing off the floorboards as they scatter. She gasps at the destruction of her beloved uniform, wrapping her arms around Jake’s neck as he lifts her, hands gripping her ass as he stumbles back towards their living room.

Shaking her head, Amy grips Jake’s hair in her hand, steering him toward the bedroom in between hot kisses. From her current vantage point she can reach the plaid covering him easily and she makes quick work of it, pushing it as far down his shoulders as their position allows before sinking her teeth into the base of his neck. There had been many a hickey marked in this spot in the years they had been together, and there was no chance of that changing anytime soon.

Her bra ends up somewhere between the hallway and their bedroom, and as he throws her unceremoniously onto the bed Amy lets out a breathless moan. She needed him. _Now_.

Flannel and pants cast aside without a second thought, Jake crawls up the bed to meet Amy, pulling her in for a heated kiss as he tugs at her underwear, letting her legs take over as they lower. His follows hers soon after, and with a nudge of his knees to her thighs he’s pushing in, both releasing a sigh as the scratch began to be itched.

He sets the pace quickly, spurred on by the dig of her nails into his back, and before too long they’re both a mess - a jumbled set of limbs and breathless moans racing for completion. 

In an attempt to stave off his impending climax Jake begins to trail kisses along the side of Amy’s jawline, teeth skating at the edge of her earlobe as he travels further, moaning into her skin as one of her hands move to card through his hair. 

His eyes flit to the right and for the first time he clocks the beginning of her bruise, taking in the dark hue spreading across her tan skin. She can pinpoint, almost exactly, the moment that he realises just how much he fucked up, and that the consequences for said fuck up didn’t end at the precinct. 

He tunes his attention back to her, gaze apologetic as he leans in for another kiss, far more tender this time. His pace slows as his hands land on either side of her face, holding her close as he tries to make his amends with every twist of his tongue against hers. It’s all very sweet, and the apology is appreciated. But she wants to be fucked, and _hard_. 

She bends, taking advantage of his hands on her face by wrapping her legs around his waist, jutting her right hip forward and forcing them to roll. He grunts at the unexpected change of pace, fingers digging into her skin as she begins to move. 

“Oh my god, Ammmess ...” he moaned, and Amy felt the shiver run down her skin. 

She loved when he did that - held onto the M sound of name, sounding it out like he was saying _Mmmm_. It made her feel … _delicious_. Jake said and did a lot of things that made Amy felt treasured, but this just may be her favourite. 

He looks again at the bruise, seemingly unable to look away, and she cups her hand against his cheek, gently pulling his face back to hers. She smiles down at him as their eyes meet, hips still rising and falling, resting the other hand against his chest as she leans down to kiss him softly - a juxtaposition to the pace she has set. “I’m fine, babe.”

Jake simply hadn’t seen it. Hadn’t noticed, during the fray, when one of the perps had gripped Amy by the shoulder, pushing her with all of his might against one of the walls, hand reaching back in preparation for another blow. She’d been bracing herself for the onslaught when Boyle had grabbed the man by the waist, yanking him backwards until he’d hit the floor. Jake had missed it all, too busy wrestling Wagner to the ground, and she’d been quietly nursing her arm all afternoon. 

He noticed it now, though, and she could see the cogs turning in his mind. Reaching into her mental bag of tricks, Amy squeezes her inner muscles against his length, leaning down to rest her forearms on either side of the bed as she changes angles.

His eyes squeeze shut as he throws his head back, moaning as she moves up and down, and Amy licks along the edge of his Adam’s Apple, waiting until his head has dropped back down before pulling him in for another kiss. 

They stay like this for a hot minute before Jake’s arms are wrapped around her, twisting until she’s underneath him once again. He smiles down at her in victory as she grunts at the change, nose rubbing against hers before kissing the bridge. 

Amy moans as her husband thrusts harder, reaching underneath to tilt her hips just so, hitting her at the perfect angle over and over. Her legs tighten around him, hand reaching up to grip his hair as the sensations begin to overwhelm her. His pace has turned erratic, and she knows that he’s not far away from it either.

She twists her head, nipping gently at his earlobe as she whispers _harder_ into his ear. HIs responding sigh leaves shivers down her skin as he cups the back of her head with his free hand, before raising himself onto his upper arms as he really begins to pound into her. 

_This._ This is what she had been needing all afternoon. Her body begins to shake, desperate to move with him but also too incapacitated to do anything other than stay still, absorbing the push of his hips against hers as they both race towards completion. He fuses his mouth to hers, tongue thrusting against hers in perfect match to their movements below, and when they break away he whispers _how much he loves her_ , _how much he needs her_ , and _how very sorry_ he is.

She answers him with a sharp cry as her climax takes over, fingers pulling at the roots of his hair as she tightens around him. It all proves to be too much for Jake, and while she continues to ride the high he joins her, face buried into Amy’s neck as he calls out her name, pouring himself into her as he stills. 

Heartbeats continued to pound as they lay together, sweaty skin sliding onto sheets. 

Heartfelt apologies would come later, along with steadfast declarations to listen for the other before jumping off the deep end. These were rules that they both knew, and for the most part stuck to. But every now and then, something would challenge their commandments, and today had been no different.

Proving to each other each time, that together they had something worth fighting for, was what set them apart. And they wouldn’t change that for _anything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hopefully you enjoyed! I’m really loving the chance to do all these prompts, and I’m always keen to see feedback so feel free to leave as many comments/kudos as you like! xx
> 
> (Title ofc from Rihanna - Love The Way You Lie)


End file.
